


We Are Cancelling the Apocalypse

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Pacific Rim (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Довольно грустный, но все-таки жизнеутверждающий кроссовер, написанный два-три года назад. Тони, Стив, Джарвис и все остальные защищают мир от кайдзю - как получается.





	We Are Cancelling the Apocalypse

_Второй Ангел вострубил, и как бы большая гора, пылающая огнем, низверглась в море; и третья часть моря сделалась кровью, и умерла третья часть одушевленных тварей, живущих в море, и третья часть судов погибла._

Откровение святого Иоанна Богослова

 

 

 – То есть, ты настолько ненавидишь людей, что создал робота, который заменяет человека, который управляет роботом?

 – Я не ненавижу людей. По крайней мере, не всех. Я им не доверяю.

 

Стив вздохнул. Наверное, поселить обоих ученых в шаттердоме рядом было хорошей идеей с точки зрения повышения продуктивности.

 

Но вот с точки зрения сохранения тишины и здорового психологического климата в коллективе…

 

 – Просто признай: в отличие от машин, их ты контролировать не можешь!

 – Как мило, что ты сказал «их», а не «нас», дедушка Генри. Я давно знал, что ты не человек. Доверия к тебе это, впрочем, не прибавляет.

 – Тони, ты знаешь, я мог врезать твоему отцу, так что и тебе не постесняюсь.

 – О? Правда? Из того, что я слышал, это он тебе врезал. Не могу сказать, что я его не понимаю. Но ты можешь рискнуть  и попытаться взять реванш. Пегги рядом нет, так что хватать меня за руки и оттаскивать тоже будет некому.

 

На этой реплике Стив решил, что пора бы вмешаться. На стороне доктора Пима был возраст и опыт, на стороне младшего Старка – молодость и фамильный характер, но доводить дело до драки, чтобы узнать, кто же все-таки победит, не стоило.

 

Подоспел к разошедшимся светлым умам Стив как раз вовремя: где-то между «Постыдился бы, сопляк» и «Кажется, Старки обзаведутся новой семейной традицией: начищать рыло Пимам».

 

 – Брек, господа. Может, объясните, из-за чего вы подняли такой шум? И давайте без «А его отец» и «А его дочь». Их больше нет. Мне очень жаль. Нам нужно жить дальше и попытаться дать такую возможность остальным, – Стив одарил обоих ученых, морозно-седого и жгуче-брюнетистого фирменным пронзительным взглядом. Взгляд в сочетании с челюстью и общим героическим экстерьером делали Стива прекрасной моделью для плакатов «Ты нужен Тихоокеанскому Оборонному Корпусу!». Правда, война повернулась так, что никакой наглядной агитации не требовалось: добровольцы и так валили в шаттердомы толпами, желая сделаться рейнджерами, пилотами егерей. Теперь шаттердом остался только один, да и егерей было не то чтобы много, но поток добровольцев не иссякал. Когда и быть храбрым, как не перед концом света?..

 

Тони сдался раньше – отвел взгляд и пробормотал что-то насчет того, что ему тоже жаль жену и дочь Пима, хотя сам он как был старым засранцем, так и остается. Учитывая дивные характерологические особенности Старков, это заявление вполне могло сойти за извинения.

 

 – Мне тоже жаль Говарда. В его действиях всегда было больше дешевых фокусов, чем истинного гения, но с ним можно было иметь дело. И до такого,  – Генри дернул подбородком, указывая на что-то, стоящее в углу комнаты, – он не опускался.

 – Или не поднимался, занятый более приземленными делами, – огрызнулся Тони. Он поднялся из-за заваленного чертежами и деталями рабочего стола и, прихрамывая, подошел к предмету жгучих споров, переходящих в вендетту. – Джарвис, проснись и познакомься с нашим командиром. Это – Стивен Грант Роджерс, и, хоть ему досталось по-настоящему неудачное имя, он здесь главный.

 

 – Приятно познакомиться, коммандер Роджерс, – некто, названный Джарвисом, открыл холодные серо-голубые глаза и вежливо кивнул Стиву. Сервомоторы в шее при этом движении тихо загудели.

 – Тони, объяснись, – потребовал Стив, разглядывая нового участника разговора.

 

Из угла нерешительно выступил очень человекоподобный робот: невысокий, совершенно не угрожающий с виду и обладающий той странной привлекательностью, что до сих пор была свойственна только дорогим машинам и профессиональным инструментам.  Джарвис напоминал астронавта с ретрофутуристических открыток: человеческая фигура в подогнанном по ней металлическом скафандре. Правда, Стив был уверен, что под скафандром ничего человеческого не обнаружится. Зато над ним наличествовало симпатичное бесстрастное лицо, которому до человеческого не хватало только мимических морщин и хоть какого-то выражения. Волос, бровей и ресниц, впрочем, тоже.

 

 – Это мой новый дрифт-партнер, – недобро косясь на Генри, отозвался Тони. Робот кивнул, соглашаясь со словами Старка.

 – Мы уже прошли базовые тесты, и наша полная совместимость подтвердилась, – добавил он.

 – Вот же маньяк-технофил! – возопил доктор Пим. – Люди-партнеры-то тебе чем не угодили?

 – Не хочу впускать кого-то вроде вас в свою голову, – отрезал Старк, глядя сумрачно.

 – Я бы к тебе в спарку и сам не полез, но у нас что, пилотов мало?

 

На этот вопрос Стив мог ответить лучше многих. И он ответил.

 

 – Мало. Фактически, у нас их нет. Разбивать устоявшиеся команды ради того, чтобы найти партнеров Тони или себе, я не стану. А живых одиночек всего трое, причем вы, доктор, больше не пилот.

 – При всем уважении, мистер Роджерс…

 – Да послушай ты его, старый камикадзе! – неожиданно рыкнул Тони. – Ты от перегрузки загнешься раньше, чем от лучевой болезни! Сиди в шаттердоме, придумывай способы угробить побольше кайдзю дистанционно, Разломом, в конце концов, займись! И не смотри так: здесь все кого-то потеряли. И все делают, что должны, – Тони отступил к терпеливо ждущему Джарвису, тронул его за плечо. – Пойдем к егерю, покажем им.

 – Вы еще не полностью оправились после ранения, – напомнил робот. – Я бы не рекомендовал…

 – Ты мой партнер, а не мама. И мы не полезем в боевое столкновение – так, разомнемся и не дадим этой штуке заржаветь. Дедушка Генри, что у вас за проблемы с размерами? То каких-то букашек строите, то блуждающие по дну морскому танки-небоскребы…

 – Не зови меня дедушкой, твой отец на том свете ядом плюется каждый раз, как это слышит, – пробурчал Пим, смирившийся и какой-то удивительно старый с виду. – Егери огромные просто потому, что, если уж ты собираешься дать в морду стихии, кулак должен быть внушительным. С этим даже Говард не спорил.

 – Пф, а мне-то вечно твердил, что размер не имеет значения… – Тони, опираясь на плечо Джарвиса, бодро захромал к выходу из мастерской. Стив только вздохнул и обменялся с доктором Пимом понимающими страдальческими взглядами: младший Старк… вернее, уже единственный Старк был невыносим, гениален и неостановим как понос. По крайней мере, он прекратил попытки умереть или истребить все невеликие запасы спиртного на базе и стал заниматься делом, пусть и несколько неожиданным.

**

 – Вот он, – негромко сказал Тони, подводя Джарвиса к обзорному окну. В доке стоял отреставрированный после последней заварушки егерь – небольшой в сравнении с остальными, но огромный в абсолютных цифрах. – Надо же, хорошо починили. Я думал, будет хуже.

 

Ему удалось даже не допустить дрожи в голосе. Их семейный егерь, называемый вполне всерьез Вторым Ангелом из-за вполне понятной, хоть и несколько хвастливой аналогии, ничем не напоминал те руины, что, движимые непонятно чьим упорством (не единственного же условно живого пилота?), доковыляли до базы. Вместо той части кабины, где находился пилот левого полушария, тогда зияла огромная дыра, их которой торчали обрывки проводов и обломки креплений. Говард Старк исчез бесследно, и Тони был за это даже в чем-то благодарен: видеть его мертвое тело после того, как довелось разделить ощущения в момент смерти, было бы слишком.

 

 – Очень функциональный, – похвалил робот, оглядывая егеря. – Вы уверены, что сможете вернуться к управлению?

 – Да. Мы дрифт-совместимы, я на это полгода потратил. Сейчас не та ситуация, когда можно было бы позволить рабочему егерю и двум совместимым пилотам бездельничать. Я это понимаю, Стив это понимает, даже Генри это понимает, хоть и крутит носом.

 – Насколько я понял, мистер Роджерс тоже потерял партнера, – робот даже не спросил, просто констатировал факт.

 – Так и есть. У нас с ним и Пимом что-то вроде клуба, – Тони криво ухмыльнулся. – Генри рекордсмен, он потерял подряд двоих, и только тогда перестал рваться в бой.

 – Могу я спросить, почему вы не проверились на совместимость с кем-то из них? Создать меня было точно не проще и не быстрее.

 – Я не уверен, что ты уже понимаешь концепцию смерти, так что просто поверь: когда умирает кто-то, кто находится в твоей голове, и в чьей голове торчишь ты сам, охота пробовать снова отпадает. Генри прошел через это дважды и не свихнулся. Я даже не знаю, повезло ли ему, – Старк грустно покачал головой. – Можешь считать меня бездушным, но я создал тебя, потому что если кайдзю доберется до тебя, ты не будешь мучительно умирать, оставаясь на связи со мной. Ты просто отключишься. А если умру я, у ребят останется пилот, совместимый с любым другим.

 – Это очень разумно, – кивнул Джарвис. – Я – что-то вроде универсального донора?

 – Кто-то. Кто-то вроде. Нам пора.

**

Второй Ангел, воссоединившись с головой-кабиной, вместилищем пилотов, загудел, засиял и замер, давая Тони и Джарвису время установить нейроконтакт. В том, что он будет успешным, не сомневался практически никто, но, когда егерь поднял многопудовые кулачищи и изобразил интернациональный жест, приглашающий к драке, население шаттердома возрадовалось и завопило, приветствуя возвращение егеря в строй.

 

 – Упертый сукин сын, да простит меня Мария, – пробормотал Генри, но Стив прекрасно слышал в голосе старого ученого облегчение вперемешку с завистью. – Стив, вот скажи, кем надо быть, чтобы взять скафандр пилота, сыпануть в него шестеренок и микросхем жестом щедрого сеятеля, закрыть, потрясти и получить пилота?

 

 – Старком, доведенным до ручки? – невозмутимо отозвался Стив.

 – Похоже. Знаешь, если он сможет собрать еще пару штук…

 – О, теперь вы уже не против? – удивился Роджерс.

 – Технический прогресс – он вроде локомотива, юноша. Я могу ненавидеть локомотивы, но не стану вскакивать перед каждым на рельсы, размахивая руками.

 – И то правда. Что? – Стив отвлекся на голос диспетчера в наушнике. – Нет. Никакого сброса, даже тренировочного. Я знаю Старка, с его счастьем из ниоткуда выплывет кайдзю и попытается его сожрать. Размялись, настроились – и хватит.

 – Что, они рвутся в бой? – хмыкнул Пим.

 – Один из них. Второй молчит и, кажется, осуждает.

 – Надо же. Робот – а сознательнее создателя… хотя для этого достижения не много надо.

 

Разгневанный, но покорившийся Тони в сопровождении невозмутимого Джарвиса появился перед светлыми очами командира минут через десять. Кажется, воссоединение с егерем пошло ему на пользу: хромал он уже меньше, да и выглядел не таким бледным.

 

 – Да ничего бы не случилось, отпусти ты нас погулять!

 – О субординации можно забыть, да? – проворчал Стив.

 – Никак нет, сэр! Отпустили бы вы нас погулять, сэр! Ничего бы не случилось, сэр! – издевательски отчеканил Тони, придав лицу сосредоточенно-туповатое выражение.

 – Хватит. Тебе «погулять», а вертолетные команды из постелей бы пришлось вытаскивать.

 

Тони пристыженно замолчал и перестал ершиться. Он, как и многие пилоты, иногда забывал, что для того, чтобы они могли триумфально врезать кулаками по головам непонятных захватчиков, десятки людей должны были совершить десятки действий, которые всегда оставались вне поля зрения камер новостных каналов.

 

 – Ладно. Мы в спортзал. Мне нужно вернуться в форму.

 – Я уверен, что десять минут назад это звучало как «Пошли, мне срочно нужно дать кому-нибудь в морду», – прокомментировал Джарвис и, кажется, чуточку улыбнулся.

 

«Быстро учится», – хором подумали Роджерс и Пим. – «Слава дрифту».

 

В этот момент шаттердом затрясло, так взвыла сирена, оповещающая о появлении новых кайдзю.

 

 – Ну вот. Только зря из скафандра выбирался, – скривился Тони, разворачиваясь и явно намереваясь отправиться обратно к егерю.

 – Тони, нет! – рыкнул Стив. – Ты с трудом ходишь. А правая рука егеря движется с задержкой.

 – Врешь.

 – Нет, не вру. Сиди здесь, я выйду.

 – С кем? Или твой напарник вернулся с того света, да еще и руку отрастил?

 

Партнеру Стива повезло куда меньше, чем Говарду: когтистая лапа кайдзю не смогла выскрести его из кабины целиком, зато оторвала парню конечность, после чего тот мучительно, хоть и быстро, умер от болевого шока и кровопотери. Стив пережил это в полном подключении и даже заикой не стал, но тема гибели Джеймса Барнса была объявлена на базе запретной.

 

И, видно, не без причины: Стив озверел так внезапно, что со стороны и заметно ничего не было: просто синие глаза за секунду сделались черными, а потом увесистый кулак врезался Старку в челюсть.

 

 – Сиди здесь. Лечи сотрясение, – рыкнул коммандер Роджерс, бледный и страшный. – Джарвис, ты идешь со мной. Проверим, насколько ты универсален.

 – Принято, – робот с легким сочувствием глянул на создателя и шагнул к Стиву.

 – Что? Джарвис, какого?..

 – Вы сами сказали, сэр: он здесь главный, – любезно объяснил Джарвис. – Я вернусь. Вам нужен покой и холодный компресс.

 – Идем, несчастье, – вздохнул доктор Пим, – для человека, который так уверенно нарывается на мордобой, ты очень плохо его переносишь.

 

Тони злобно шмыгнул разбитым носом, потер отекающую челюсть и захромал за закадычным недругом.

 

Все оттенки головной боли здорово помогали прохождению трех стадий гнева после размолвки: на стадии «Да пусть идет, пусть кайдзю его сожрет, я плакать не буду!» перед глазами Старка принялись взрываться фейерверки, да так яростно, что поплакать-таки пришлось; на стадии «Чтоб они провалились. И кайдзю чтоб провалились. И весь этот чертов шаттердом!» койка, стены и пол зашатались, вызвав приступ тошноты; а на стадии «О, боже, что-то их долго нет, а вдруг их и правда сожрали кайдзю?!» дверь комнаты отъехала в сторону, пропуская усталого, но, кажется, довольного Стива, совершено обычно выглядящего Джарвиса и Генри с очередным мокрым полотенцем.

 

 – Все прошло хорошо, – отчитался Джарвис. – И мы даже не слишком поцарапали Ангела.

 – Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Стив, не утруждая себя отчетами об операции.

 – Учитывая, что ты мог и должен был со мной сделать – просто отлично, – буркнул Тони. – Правда, прости. Меня занесло. Но это мой егерь и мой напарник, и…

 – Я понимаю. Но я и не пытался кого-то из них присвоить. Ты тоже прости, я не должен был.

 – Должен, должен, – влез Генри, забрав у Старка нагревшееся и почти высохшее полотенце. – Ты мог ему голову открутить, и то никто не возмутился бы.

 – Ох, спасибо за поддержку, дедушка Генри, мне уже лучше, – зашипел Тони. – Что за кайдзю вам достался?

 – Третья категория, ничего особо сложного, – отмахнулся Стив. – Дольше егеря от слизи будут отмывать, чем наш бой занял. Должен признать, Джарвис действительно идеальный партнер. Он не берет с собой в дрифт ничего.

 – Это потому, что ему нечего с собой брать, – кивнул Тони. – Со временем это может измениться, и тогда придется думать либо о новом Джарвисе, либо о способе обнулить его память… Я не хотел бы прибегать к этому. Давайте просто надеяться, что мы угробим кайдзю раньше.

 

В этот раз все были удивительно единодушны в своем согласии.

**

 – Выпьем? – за прошедший месяц Тони совсем перестал хромать и снова начал подкрадываться как привидение. Стив чуть вздрогнул и покачал головой.

 – Не сейчас.

 – Ты выходил трижды за последнюю неделю и, кажется, вообще не спал в остальное время. Тебе нужно расслабиться хоть как-то.

 – Тони, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – Стив шагнул в свою комнату, но дверь задвинуть не попытался, так что Старк, решив, что отсутствие таблички «No Trespassing!» уже само по себе приглашение, вошел следом.

 – Я уже в норме, – заявил он, выставляя на стол какую-то бутылку из личных запасов. – Где у тебя чашки – про стаканы или бокалы уже даже не спрашиваю?

 

Стив понял, что попал в ситуацию, когда нужно просто смириться и думать о спасении мира, добыл с полки две кружки.

 

 – Так вот: я в норме. У меня уже с неделю даже в глазах не двоится. Я смогу и сам выходить.

 – Тони, нет, – положительно, это была самая часто произносимая коммандером фраза за последние полгода. – Мне радостно от того, что ты хочешь снять часть груза с моих плеч, но нет.

 – Но почему? – взвыл Тони в коньяк. – Кого другого ты уже давно отправил бы в егеря!

 

Это был очень закономерный вопрос. И отвечать на него Стив был не готов.

 

 – Так нужно. Ты нужнее здесь. Ты можешь придумать еще что-то важное. Джарвис, к примеру, просто чудо, он подменял одного из братьев на Багровом Тайфуне, пока тот восстанавливался…

 – Не вздумай сделать из моего мальчика шлюху, – грозно оборвал Тони. – Джарвис – мой напарник. Но ты не даешь мне с ним работать.

 – Пей, Тони, – вздохнул Стив, здорово сошедший с лица за последний месяц. – Кажется, тебе расслабиться нужно куда больше, чем мне.

 

Они еще довольно долго сидели молча в полумраке, прихлебывая из кружек и рассматривая фотографии. У каждого рейнджера была целая пачка таких: хроника последних пяти лет, и в самом ее начале все были моложе, счастливее… живее.

 

 – Так и сказал бы, что тебя не берет алкоголь, – Старк нарушил молчание, фыркнул тихо и почти не ехидно. – Я бы не переводил запасы. В конце концов, есть много способов расслабиться.

 – Не говори, что ты завел на шаттердоме плантацию конопли. – почти всерьез предупредил коммандер. – Всему должны быть пределы.

 – Не завел. Но идея хороша… хотя для нее тут, должно быть, слишком темно и холодно. А я всегда представлял себе при слове Гонконг что-то поприветливее с точки зрения климата… – протянул Тони мечтательно прищурившись. – Давай так: если очередная моя новаторская идея не придется тебе по душе, постарайся не бить меня в лицо. Второго Ангела и то чинят быстрее…

 

Старк сцапал Стива за плечо и грубейшим образом нарушил субординацию, втянув коммандера в поцелуй.

 

Не слишком-то Роджерс и сопротивлялся, если вдуматься. Может, коньяк на него все-таки действовал, а может, самый простой и приятный из вечных человеческих способов сбросить напряжение вдруг показался привлекательным – Тони, ошеломленный внезапной удачей, пытаться понять не стал.

У них было еще девять часов до появления следующего предсказанного приборами и доктором Пимом кайдзю. И хотя бы часть из них нужно было потратить с толком.

 

К исходу седьмого часа им стало понятно, что коньяк давно выветрился, списывать на него внезапное помешательство больше не выйдет, что им нужно поговорить, но вот на это времени уже катастрофически не хватает, а главное – что если Стив еще раз отправится с Джарвисом истреблять кайдзю, он, возможно, уснет прямо в кабине. С самыми фатальными последствиями.

 

 – Ты не можешь руководить всем извне и быть при этом внутри, – грустно сказал Тони и рассеянно погладил Стива по груди. Шрамов на ней практически не было, хотя он сам из последней схватки вышел исполосованный как штора в доме с темпераментным котом.

 – Не могу, – согласился Стив. – Это не столько трудно, сколько опасно, Если я однажды не вернусь… Цепь командования, конечно, существует, но я не желаю никому из нее оказаться на моем месте. Тут нужен не просто вояка, а человек с опытом командования, умеющий быстро принимать решения, просчитывать результаты и принимать последствия.

 – Ого, скромный ты, – усмехнулся Старк. – А еще у него непременно должны быть синие глаза и наружность парня с плаката?

 – Вот как раз это не обязательно, – заверил Стив. – Хватило бы и просто хорошего командира с опытом. Тони, еще полтора часа. Поспим? Или…

 – Или, – решил Тони, для которого катастрофический недосып уже давно стал привычным состоянием, а вот такой же катастрофический недотрах – нет.

**

В общем-то, большая часть населения Земли, за исключением не так давно появившегося и крайне странного культа почитателей кайдзю, уверилась за годы войны: боги либо не существуют, либо молчат, равнодушные к бедам своих созданий, а значит, возносить мольбы, посылать проклятия или загадывать желания совершенно бессмысленно.

 

Стив, наверное, мог бы заставить разуверившихся поверить вновь, но у него совершенно не было на это времени – по понятным причинам.

 

В это раз причин было две, третьего и четвертого класса, коммандеру с Джарвисом пришлось здорово потрудиться и рискнуть базовыми системами Ангела, чтобы выйти из схватки победителями. Когда рейнджеры добрались до шаттердома, одного из них ждал техосмотр и заботливые руки конструктора, а второго – какой-то незнакомец в форме с очень внушительными погонами.

 

 – Кто вы? Откуда вы здесь взялись и что тут делаете? – Стив машинально отдал честь, но поток вопросов не прервал.

 – Это совершенно неважно, поверьте, – незнакомец, помедлив, ответил на приветствие и сощурил золотые глаза, странные и до жути яркие на темном лице. – Вам нужен был хороший командир с опытом – вот я здесь. Вообще-то, должен был прийти другой, и этот другой должен был прийти гораздо раньше, еще когда первый ящер показался в вашем мире, но у него свои проблемы. Как всегда, – вздохнул гость. – Обещайте ничему не удивляться, коммандер Роджерс.

 – Вы же понимаете, что после такого заявления я стану удивляться только больше? И мне нужны ответы хотя бы на часть вопросов.

 – Ну, хорошо. Ваши ученые показывали вам свои расчеты? Те, где между вашим миром и миром ящеров образовывается тоннель? – Стив кивнул. – Миров несколько больше двух. И так получилось, что в одном из них есть я. Я сторожу похожий тоннель, просто несколько более стабильный. И заодно я вижу все, что происходит во всех мирах.

 – А это не трудно?

 – Мы все делаем то, что должны, – усмехнулся гость. – Присматривать за вашим миром и вовремя истреблять все, что мешает его жителям – обязанность одного из моих братьев. Но, как я уже сказал, он не может прийти. А я не должен был… хотя будем честны, – незнакомец снова сощурил свои глаза-прожекторы, – мне совершенно все равно, откуда смотреть.

 

Родители Стива были добрыми католиками и другие верования не то чтобы одобряли, но мифы – это ведь почти что сказки, так что их маленький Стиви начитался предостаточно. Теперь ему нужно было только кое-что сопоставить, и…

 

 – Вы – Хеймдалль? – чувствуя себя очень глупо, спросил он.

 – Не думаю, что ваши соратники это запомнят, особенно те, кто из числа местных – это ведь не «Ямараши» какое-нибудь, – усмехнулся пришелец. – Но я действительно Хеймдалль. У меня мало времени – я не должен отлучаться надолго.

 – У нас тоже мало времени: доктор Пим говорит, что уже спустя двое суток кайдзю станут появляться через каждые несколько минут.

 – И он прав. Так что же, давайте поспешим? – Хеймдалль придал лицу серьезное и значительное выражение, потом ненадолго смягчил его и напомнил: – Ничему не удивляться. Вообще, лучше ведите себя так, словно ничего необычного не происходит.

 – Очень постараюсь, сэр, – отозвался Стив, недоумевая – откуда вообще взялось это сэр? И почему маршал Пентекост разговаривает с ним наедине, он же должен быть в центре событий? Наверное, что-то случилось…

 

Тони же о новом командире, появившемся самым что ни на есть чудесным образом, узнал от Джарвиса, причем довольно странно. Робот оказался единственным во всем шаттердоме существом, кто понятия не имел ничего о маршале Стэкере Пентекосте и упорно соглашался подчиняться только создателю или коммандеру Роджерсу.

 

 – Джарвис, ты что? – зашипел Тони, когда робот проигнорировал прямой приказ начальства отправляться к егерю.

 – Я не знаю этого человека, – спокойно ответил Джарвис. – Странно, что вы его знаете.

 – Конечно, знаю, это же Стэкер Пентекост, он руководил проектом «Егерь» с самого начала, – принялся с жаром доказывать Тони, про себя негодуя: ну вот, менял дрифт-партнеров слишком часто и подцепил какую-то особую заразу, поражающую нежный электронный мозг!

 – Этим проектом с самого начала руководил ваш отец, – напомнил Джарвис. – А после его смерти – мистер Роджерс.

 

Тони замолчал и прислушался к себе. Слова Джарвиса находили внутри отклик. Но откуда тогда взялась его святая уверенность в том, что Стэкер Пентекост был рядом как минимум столько же, сколько длилась война с кайдзю?..

 

 – Джарвис, а как давно ты помнишь маршала? – шепнул Тони, стараясь быть тихим, чтобы на них не оглядывались другие рейнджеры.

 – Я уверен, что до сегодняшнего утра никогда не видел этого человека, – шепотом отчеканил робот.

 – Хм, интересно… Что ж, давай посмотрим, что будет дальше. Все, что он пока говорит про кайдзю и Разлом, звучит вполне разумно.

**

Все, что было дальше, напоминало какую-то странную карусель, совмещенную с гильотиной: те, кто недостаточно хорошо держался или не слушался команд, гибли, быстро и страшно. Хуже всего было то, что даже времени оплакать погибших или смириться с потерями не было: они просто вычеркивали из списков егеря за егерем, команду за командой – и шли дальше. Доктор Пим, занимавшийся основными расчетами, каждый раз только отстраненно думал, что однажды придет день, когда и его самого вычеркнут. Хорошо бы, чтобы в шаттердоме остался хоть кто-то, способный это сделать…

 

Маршал, который знал о кайдзю не то чтобы больше, чем Тони или Генри, но обладал какими-то иными сведениями, предложил план, простой и самоубийственный. Другой, впрочем, уже и не сработал бы: кайдзю появлялись быстрее, чем ремонтные команды успевали чинить егерей.

 

 – Разлом не пропустит нас, если только мы не попадем в него одновременно с ящером, – заявил Пентекост.

 – Генетический замок? Разумно… и некстати, – пробормотал Генри Пим, сверяясь с какими-то расчетами. Расчеты правоту маршала подтвердили.

 – Зато если нам удастся пробраться в Разлом, мы сможем уничтожить его изнутри.

 – Как? Простым и надежным методом предков? – проворчал Тони, уже набрасывая примерные характеристики будущего «подарочка» кайдзю.

 – Именно, мистер Старк. Ядерным оружием, – согласился маршал, услышав ворчание, но даже головы на звук не повернув.

 – Но ведь получается, что тот, кто доставит оружие в Разлом, сам оттуда уже не выйдет?..

 – Именно. Нет, конечно, если у вас есть мысль, как, например, заставить кайдзю проглотить боеголовку, вернуться на родину и там взорваться, я вас с удовольствием выслушаю.

 – Нет, сэр, так далеко мои способности к дрессуре и дипломатии не простираются, – уныло признал Старк. – Значит, нам нужны пилоты-смертники?..

 – Мы все здесь смертники, – помолчав, сказал Генри. – Но я настаиваю на том, чтобы пошел я и… кто угодно, на самом-то деле. В последний раз можно потерпеть в своей голове любого. Но не Стив. И не ты.

 – Почему это? – вскинулся Тони. – А мы только поладили!

 – Потому что вы молодые, – вздохнул Генри. – И хоть приблизительно здоровые. А про меня ты и сам все верно сказал: я старый камикадзе. Ключевое слово «старый».

 – В разлом пойдем мы с доктором Пимом, – решил маршал, и с ним почему-то никто не спорил. Никто даже не заикнулся о наличии дрифт-совместимого робота, которым было бы разумнее пожертвовать… впрочем, его с собой Хеймдалль бы и не взял. Роботам, к сожалению или к счастью, нет места в Вальгалле.

 – Значит, мы будем вас прикрывать, – Тони мрачно зыркнул на Стива. – Мы с Джарвисом.

 – Мы с тобой, – тут же возразил Роджерс.

 – Это почему еще?

 – Не хочу перекладывать последний бой на чужие плечи. А мы с тобой, – тут Стив чуточку улыбнулся, – определенно, дрифт-совместимы.

**

Казалось бы, самое сложное во время войны – это не умирать дольше, чем враг.

Но те, кто пережили финальную схватку с огромными, пятого разряда, кайдзю у побережья Гонконга и в нем самом, теперь могли поклясться: умереть в нужное время в нужном месте куда сложнее.

Те, кто не пережил, впрочем, тоже.

**

Генри Пим открыл глаза и попытался оглядеться. Вокруг было темно, тихо, пахло медом и травой. Подумалось, что, если после смерти каждого ожидает что-то такое, то бояться, пожалуй, и нечего. Запоздалая мысль – и все равно успокаивающая.

 

 – Ну, и что ты расселся посреди клумбы как садовый гном? – раздался знакомый голос откуда-то сбоку.

 – О, нет, только не ты. Что ты делаешь в моем посмертии? – простонал Генри.

 – Это кто еще в чьем посмертии! – возмутился Говард, который, разумеется, выглядел прекрасно, разумеется, был живее всех живых и, разумеется, успел набраться какого-то спиртного. – Я оказался здесь раньше, так что настаиваю на том, что оно – мое, – Старк назидательно погрозил Генри каким-то фонарем.

 – Господи, сначала вы наш мир не могли поделить, теперь из-за Вальгаллы сцепились? Вам не надоело? – вступил в беседу женский голос, и вот как раз его доктор был ужасно рад слышать.

 – Джанет… Ты тоже здесь?

 – А где же еще? Она умерла в бою, все как полагается, – фыркнул Говард. – И Хоуп здесь. И Баки. Вообще здесь столько знакомого народу, что иногда кажется, будто и не покидал Нью-Йорк. Ладно, я вернусь к пирам и прекрасным девам, дам вам время на семейное воссоединение, не все же ядом плеваться, слыша, как мой собственный сын и наследник...

 – Говард, милый, денься куда-нибудь, – задушевно попросила не слишком по местным меркам покойная супруга Генри. – Вот, например, найди Хоуп и сориентируй ее в местном лабиринте…

 

Хеймдалль постарался, чтобы его возвращение не стало заметнее самой отлучки: тихо добрался до Химинбьерга, проверил Радужный мост и замер на его краю, распахнув золотые глаза.

 

Когда Тор соизволит-таки обратить внимание на Мидгард, им будет что обсудить.

Одного очень асгардской наружности смертного, привыкшего брать ответственность на себя и нести столько, сколько нужно, например?

Найти братьев и прочую родню иногда удается в самых странных местах и ситуациях.

Если же ждать Тора из похода придется долго, заскучать Хеймдаллю не удастся: у него есть миры, за которыми нужно присматривать.

Целых девять миров.


End file.
